hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5287 (29th October 2019)
Synopsis Plot Tony tells Breda that he's ready to go home. Darren continues to ignore Mandy, and Nancy lies that she hasn't seen Darren. Mitchell cooks Cleo breakfast as an apology for yesterday. She refuses his food and doesn't let him kiss her on the cheek. Nancy tries to talk Darren into speaking to Mandy. Kyle pulls Nancy aside and asks her why she's getting involved. She admits that part of her enjoys Mandy & Darren's bubble get burst, but feels sorry for him over the paternity situation. Kyle convinces Darren to speak to Mandy. Tom tells Cindy that the tunnels won't hold the foundations and everything. The crane arrives at the building site, stressing Tom out. Darren decides to have it out with Mandy. She is shocked when he accuses her of lying about him being DJ's dad. Cleo opens up to Peri. Mercedes gives Cleo advice on how to spice things up in the bedroom. Mandy is insulted by Darren's accusation. She tells Darren that he can't love DJ if he's not his son. Tony is excited when Breda finally opens the gate and takes him outside. Breda tells Tony that she's handing herself in on her terms. Tony tells her that he'll do whatever she wants, and says that everything outside is beautiful. Ella tries to comfort Charlie, who thinks Darren doesn't love him. Walter sees them consider going into the tunnels and tells them to go play somewhere else. When he walks off, they go in there anyway. Tony talks about going back to his family. Breda worries about how her life will go, but still hides Tony in the boot and drives back to the village. Mitchell arrives home to Cleo, who takes her clothes off in front of him. Cleo asks Mitchell why he doesn't want her anymore. She throws him out. Charlie & Ella explore the tunnels. Cindy is thrilled with the progress made so far. Darren vents to Jack, Nancy and Kyle, wondering how he couldn't have realised it sooner as spina bifida runs in Luke's family. Kyle points out that if Mandy knew, she probably wouldn't have called him Darren Jr. He is uncomfortable watching Nancy comfort him. Mitchell tells Scott that he and Cleo had a row and he has to break up with her. Cleo has a relapse. Kyle asks Nancy if she's still in love with Darren. Kyle tells Nancy that she and Darren are meant to be together and he's her "plan B". He tells Darren that he wants Nancy to be happy, and if that's with him then so be it. Mandy confronts Luke, and Luke realises that Darren overheard him. Ollie admits to Mandy that he lied about the DNA results. Cindy reveals that she knew and Luke and Mandy are shocked. Mitchell finds Cleo vomiting in the sink, having had a relapse and he comforts her despite her telling him that she doesn't want him to see her in this state. Ollie, Cindy, Mandy and Luke have a massive argument. Cindy explodes at Tom and Mandy, and declares that things will change. Breda begins to change her mind. Cindy tells the workers to continue with the work. Tony shouts for help. Cindy says that she has a date with destiny. Breda swerves to avoid the work crew and almost runs over Cindy, who dives out of the way in the nick of time. Tony hits his head on the door. Breda crashes into the crane and the bear on top of her car goes flying. The crane bgins to sink into the floor as the man operating the crane jumps out. Charlie and Ella run when rubble begins to fall into the tunnels. Ollie, Cindy, Mandy and Luke are shocked by the damage caused. Breda lays unconscious, slumped against the wheel as Tony lays unconscious in the boot. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer Guest cast *Woody - Jake Quickenden Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019